The invention relates to a coaxial cable with a central conductor which is surrounded by an intermediate insulating layer and a conducting sheath, which cable is provided at least at one of its ends with a connector which comprises a central contact connected to the central conductor and a tubular sheath contact connected to the conducting sheath.
The connector may be, for example, a coaxial plug, in which event the central contact can be constructed as a pin contact or as a socket. Such a combination of a coaxial cable with a plug is known, for example, from British Patent Specification No. 1,346,884. The sheath contact of the known plug comprises a number of resilient fingers which engage the conducting sheath of the cable at a location where any outer insulating layer has been removed. The fingers are urged against the sheath by wedge-shaped pressure elements in cooperation with a clamping ring. Due to the large number of component parts involved, this plug is comparatively expensive and the operation of mounting the plug on the cable is complicated and time-consuming. Moreover, the fingers do not constitute a continuous closed conductor, as a result of which it is possible that the seal for high-frequency electromagnetic radiation does not satisfy all the relevant requirements.